One Hell of a Sleepover
by owling puppet
Summary: Kuroko is hosting a sleepover. Kagami along with the Generation of Miracles are attending and of course, a lot of things happen. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: Hello people, I just wrote a fanfic~! Hahahaha, that was obvious... Anyway, I'm not much of a good author so yeah. Just... enjoy I guess? Meh. This one-shot is quite predictable and shiz, and it's really cliche too, so if you don't like that don't read it :D **

**Warnings: None much... grammar mistakes, typos, spelling mistakes, OOCness and corniness, haha~ Oh, and shounen-ai I guess~**

**Disclaimer: Me no own KnB... if I did it would probably contain shounen-ai**

* * *

Seirin's basketball team have just finished their small basketball practice. They already won the Winter Cup but their coach, Riko, decided that they still needed more practice and thus they started a daily training for only an hour. But then Riko also wanted to congratulate them and decided with Hyuuga, the team's captain, that they would have a sleepover.

"So that means everyone should go this Saturday! The break starts this Friday anyway," Riko said, fist pumping the air.

Kuroko and Kagami raised their hands and of course, Kuroko was not noticed.

"Yes Kagami?" Riko asked.

"Uhm, I'm attending Kuroko's sleepover," Kagami said, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

Riko frowned. "Who else is attending?"

"The Generation of Miracles."

"... Can we come?"

"I'm sorry, my house can't occupy you all," Kuruko said, to which everyone jumped.

"... Have fun then." Riko said, not meaning it because her voice was laced with venom. "Have lots of fun."

"Uhm..." Kagami started awkwardly. "Kuroko, are you sure you can't move it?"

"Akashi-kun said he wanted to have a sleepover in my house this Saturday," he replied, and that was enough for everyone, including Riko, to understand.

Kagami sighed. He just hoped that he wouldn't be dragged for nothing.

Four more days passed (with Riko giving him more training as she forgot about Kuroko) and finally, the night of the sleepover came. Kagami made sure he slept a lot in the afternoon - who knows what might happen; they could be staying up all night for all he knows. But if they didn't sleep, why would they call it a sleepover? Shouldn't they call it a night-over? Wait - why was Kagami thinking of all of these? It just made him confused, gah!

Kagami, with a backpack containing his things inside, clutched his scarf and rang the doorbell. Kuroko immediately opened the door and invited Kagami in. He removed his coat and scarf and placed it in his backpack. He took a glance around inside. Kuroko's house was like any normal house. It seemed like his parents earned just enough for them.

"Hey, where are your parents?" Kagami asked, realizing he didn't see anyone except for Kuroko yet.

"Out of the country. They just had to attend somewhere in the United States for a while," he said bluntly as he led Kagami to his room. Kagami looked around his room once they reached it. The walls and ceiling were light blue, like the color of Kuroko's hair. Posters of both the Generation of Miracles and the basketball team of Seirin high were plastered on the wall beside his bed - the rest of the walls were clean and neat. He had his own television which was just across his room. All in all his room was a normal teenagers room.

"ARF!"

_Uh - oh_.

A shriek - a manly one, mind you - rang through the quiet neighborhood. Kuroko huffed a little as he bent down and called Tetsuya number two, who came running into his hands the moment Kuroko called for him. "Stay out of my room for a while tonight okay?" And Tetsuya number two went out of the room.

Just when Kuroko closed the door gently behind him and went to comfort Kagami, who was at the corner, curled up as a ball with eyes closed, when the door opened loudly and Aomine, wearing a sweater and a scarf and pants, and Kise, wearing fancy, model clothes, came in. Aomine was holding Tetsuya number two in his hands while Kise immediately rushed to Kuroko and hugged him.

"Kurokocchi~!"

"GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!"

"T-tight... And how did you manage to get inside?"

"OHO! You're scared of dogs! I forgot about that!"

"Oh, oh, I prepared for this first of course! I went to fix my stuff and pack a lot of clothes just in case Kurokocchi wouldn't like some of my pajamas! Then I walked towards your house-"

"Shut up! They're mean and scary!"

"- then I met Aominecchi a few blocks away from your house! Then we-"

"Uhm, what's happening here? I just arrived and this is what I see..."

"Ahahahahaha! I should've gotten a camera along! This is priceless!"

"- Oh look, it's Midorimacchi!- then-"

"Arf!"

"- we heard a scream then we barged into your house! Oops, looks like I have to fix that later but anyway, we-"

_Crunch._

_Fwish_.

A pair of scissors flew in the space between Kagami and the dog. Kagami and Aomine both froze, not daring to look at anything else and so they ended up just staring at each other.

_Fwish._

Another pair of scissors flew on top of Kise's head. Kise gave a short, high-pitched shriek and released Kuroko while Kuroko remained calm. Scissors were a natural thing for him now, ever since he met Akashi and tried to deny him.

Everyone turned to look at the door, which was wide open. Akashi and Murasakibara stood by the doorway, one looking at the mess already forming and the other crunching on his snacks. "Aren't you going to give us a warm welcome, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, his arms crossed. He was wearing just a T-shirt and shorts. Murasakibara was wearing a sweater (from what Kuroko could see as he was holding too much snacks) and some pants.

"Welcome to my house, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko said, bowing down. He took one glance at his semi-messy room and added, "Sorry for the mess. Don't you feel cold, Akashi-kun?"

"Nah, not really, it's warm enough inside your house." Akashi said.

"Kuro-chin's house is nice," Murasakibara said with a straight face. "It's neat and simple."

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

"So... what should we do?" Akashi asked.

"We should get a recording of Kagami getting scared like this!" Aomine thrust out Tetsuya number two in front of Kagami's face. Kagami shrieked again and recoiled in the corner some more. "See? This is what I'm talking about! Hahahaha!"

A pair of scissors was aimed towards Aomine, almost hitting the back of his head.

"Just how many scissors do you have?!" Aomine yelled in surprise.

Akashi ignored the question, "Drop the dog and let him out of the room," Akashi said in an exasperated voice. Aomine grumbled some more but did as told when another pair of scissors flew and hit right next to the spot where the first pair of scissors lay. Both scissors were embedded on the wall.

"Please don't put too much holes in my room," Kuroko said, removing the two scissors from the poor, poor wall which now had two holes, two reminders of first: how Akashi can be scary, and second: the sleepover.

"What do we do now?" Midorima asked, pushing his glasses up as they were threatening to fall down.

Kuroko could swear he saw a lightbulb form above Kise's head as he dashed through the room to get his bag and produced a CD from it. "Nee nee, let's watch a horror movie!" Kise jumped up and down and waved the CD in everyone's faces.

"NO WAY!" Aomine shouted way too fast.

"Oh, now you're scared!" Kagami jumped up and pointed a finger at him.

"No I'm not! It's Christmas, not Halloween!" Aomine retorted.

"There are still eight days 'till Christmas!" Kagami said, "And Christmas movies are boring!"

"Shut up both of you," Akashi snapped, "We're watching the horror movie."

Aomine tried his best not to show any signs of being scared as Kuroko got the CD and went to the televesion to set it up. No, he wasn't scared at all. Nope, not really. Only dweebs would be scared, yep.

Akashi sat on the floor, leaning on the right side of the bed facing the television. Kuroko sat at the middle and on his other side was Kise, who was rather excited. On the bed was Kagami in the middle, Aomine on his left and Midorima on his right. Murasakibara was no where to be found but reappeared right next to Akashi the minute the movie started. "I just went to get popcorn," he said, lifting up the bowl of popcorn for everyone to see.

Minutes later, everyone was watching. A terrified Aomine, a bored Kagami, an eating Murasakibara, a sleepy Midorima, a screeching Kise, an emotionless Kuroko and a predicting Akashi were all staring at the lively, ghost-filled screen.

"This is too predictable, Kise," Akashi said, though he was still watching.

"It's scaaaarrryyyyy!" Kise replied and buried his face in Kuroko's neck when the ghost once again appeared in the movie. Kuroko made no move to pat him or comfort him or anything.

"Shaddup, Kise!" Aomine whispered not so loudly. He wanted to cover his face with something but figured he wouldn't look too manly if he did so.

"You're also scared, aren't you?" Kagami asked, glaring at him.

"Am not!"

_Yawn._ "I've already watched this," Midorima said, scratching the back of his neck. In his hand was a small action figure, which he played with.

A scream came from the movie.

A scream followed from Kise.

"Kise-kun, it's not scary, don't worry," Kuroko whispered to him. Kise only whimpered and held Kuroko tighter in response.

"Why did you even suggest something that you would be scared of..." Aomine groaned.

"Ryouta, be quiet, we can't hear the movie anymore," Akashi whispered.

"B-but...!"

"_Ryouta_."

Kise whimpered some more.

"I'm out of snacks..."

"The refrigerator's open for you, Murasakibara-kun."

One more hour later, the movie already ended. Midorima woke up from his little "nap", Murakasakibara pouted because of the lack of snacks, Akashi complained at the lack of a plot twist, Kagami yelled, "Finally!" Kuroko was still emotionless as ever, Kise rejoiced and so did Aomine, though he kept that to himself.

"Happy?" Kagami asked, smirking as he threw a pillow at Aomine.

"What do you mean?!" Aomine threw the pillow back.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Kise yelled, "A pillow fight!"

Akashi smirked, "I'm going to win because I'm always absolute and right," Kise sweat dropped as Akashi said that.

"Hmph," Midorima huffed, "I never miss," Kagami laughed at this.

Murasakibara frowned, "Do I have to join?"

"Yes," was everyone's reply except for Kuroko, who was forgotten by most.

"Right then, grab a pillow!" Kise shouted happily. "On your mark, get set, pillow fight!"

Kise just randomly threw the pillow, which hit Akashi, who was throwing pillows at everyone. "Oomph!" he said, obviously startled. Akashi glared at Kise, who gulped and ducked as a pillow (and not scissors, thankfully) was thrown at him. "Akashi missed me- wah!" Akashi's second pillow hit right on his face. Aomine and Kagami were practically having a one-on-one, throwing pillows at only the other, not minding the others. Murasakibara didn't want to join but Midorima started hitting him, which made him irritated and therefore started throwing pillows as well while eating all the while.

In Kuroko's point of view, everyone was having their own battle with another, which meant there were three one-on-one's happening in his room. He definitely did not want to join as he was weak and he would definitely get knocked out at the first hit by any of them. Some pillows which missed almost landed on him, but he was able to push most away. The rest he dodged and Ignite-Pass-Kai'ed, but none hit anyone. He was getting tired of the shouts and everything and was about to sneak into the living room to watch something on his own or read a book when Akashi grabbed him by his foot and he fell, face first on the floor.

"Ah!" Kuroko was surprised by this. It seemed like everyone was finally done with their one-on-one's and they were all staring at Kuroko. The silence was deafening.

"Trying to escape, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

Ignoring the pain on his head, he truthfully replied, "Not really. No one was paying attention to me so I decided to maybe watch or read."

"Oh? You should've told me then, I would be glad to be your opponent," Akashi said with a hint of humor in his voice.

_Okay, so a pillow fight could also make Akashi mad_, Kuroko thought, _next time, no escaping too_. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd be mad over a pillow fight though. It wasn't basketball related, except for maybe the throwing and not missing part.

"What should be your punishment?"

Kuroko silently gulped. He didn't want to train too much just before Christmas.

Akashi still had a firm grip on Kuroko's foot, Kuroko noticed. Then Akashi asked everyone, "Who wants to hear Tetsuya's laugh?"

"Oooh, that's something I'd love to hear~!" Kise said obliviously. Aomine faceplamed at this though he did secretly want to hear Kuroko's laughter too. Kagami's eyes went wide open and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Now that Akashi mentioned it, he never got to hear Kuroko's laugh yet. Midorima coughed a little, trying to hide his smile while Murasakibara merely tilted his head, still munching on some chips he got from God-knows-where.

"I'll take those as a yes," Akashi said, smirking. Kuroko tried to squirm out of Akashi's grip though he knew it was no use. Akashi started to tickle his foot gently with his quick fingers. Kuroko could only laugh lightly as he couldn't get himself free.

"Kurokocchi's laugh is so cute~" Kise half-giggled half-laughed silently as he listened to Kuroko's laughing.

"A-akashi-kun, p-p-please stop!" Kuroko tried to hold in his laughter, spitting the words out. Akashi released his foot. Kuroko stood up, not facing anyone to hide his red face and managed to say, "I-I'll be getting a drink," before disappearing to the kitchen.

"Ah, Kurokocchi is so cute~" Kise said, hugging a pillow to his chest. He was probably pretending the pillow was Kuroko.

There was an awkward silence.

Aomine dared to break the silence by asking, "What now?"

"Who wants to play hide and seek?" Kise suggested a game to play.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kuroko would never be it if that was the case!" Midorima retorted.

"Unless Aka-chin is it," Murasakibara said in between bites, "then maybe there's a chance he'd find Kuro-chin first."

"There's no place to hide," Kagami complained.

"That's your problem, big-ass freak," Aomine said.

"You're bigger than I am!"

"Okay then, let's play," Kuroko said, who finally returned after calming himself down with water, "The rules are, you can hide anywhere in the house and backyard, you can use any skill, and once you're it and you spot someone, you have to say the person's name. Once your name is called you have to get out of your hiding place. The person who is it must find everyone. The first one to be found is the next person to be it. Oh, and count to ten only."

"Well then, how do we determine who's it first?" Kagami asked.

"Form a circle," Akashi said which everyone followed immediately. They put their hands in the middle at Akashi's directions and flipped their hands. Murasakibara, Aomine, Kagami, Kise and Midorima had their palms up. Which meant it was only Kuroko and Akashi left.

"Jan-ken-pon!" Kise recited for them. Kuroko held out a rock and Akashi held out paper. Which meant Akashi won and Kuroko was it.

Kuroko faced the wall and covered his eyes. "One, two, three,"

"Fast!" Aomine gasped as he ran out of the room immediately.

"Four, five, six," Akashi was already gone and so was Midorima.

"Seven, eight, nine," Kagami shouted, running out too. Kise yelled, "Wait for me!" and ran out too.

"Ten," Kuroko opened his eyes. He went out and found Akashi on the ceiling, his arms and legs propped up on the corners of the ceiling, supporting him so he wouldn't fall on the floor. That was fast. "Akashi-kun."

"Oh, I never knew you'd actually find me here," Akashi frowned. He went down slowly and carefully. "Say, want help finding the others?"

"No thank you," Kuroko said.

"I'll just accompany you then," Akashi said, placing his elbow on Kuroko's shoulder. "It's boring."

"Well then, let us go Akashi-kun."

The two went from room to room. It was easy to spot Kagami and Aomine, who were hiding in the same room, because they were big. Kagami was under the bed in the guest room while Aomine managed to fit himself inside the cabinet. The two bickered all the way to Kuroko's room and only stopped when they found a pair of scissors flying towards them again.

Next, they found Murasakibara, who was smart enough to crunch on crispy chips while "hiding" in the cabinet below the sink. Kuroko and Akashi had no idea as to how Murasakibara managed to fit himself but let him go anyway. Murasakibara got more of Kuroko's chocolates before going to Kuroko's room.

As they walked behind Kuroko's house where the backyard was, they heard a soft thud, some crunching and a yelp and Kuroko rushed over to where the sounds came from. He found out that it was just Kise, who had decided to climb up a tree and sit on a branch. The branch fell and Kise also did so, but luckily he fell on a pile of leaves. "It hurts!" Kise wailed while hugging Kuroko. It was only when Akashi told him to go to Kuroko's room that he actually limped to Kuroko's room without any more complaints.

The last one they (or Kuroko, rather) had to find was Midorima. They found him behind boxes in the attic, already asleep. When Kuroko and Akashi found him, he jolted awake and sighed, "That took a while," before going out of the room.

A few minutes later, everyone was complete in Kuroko's room. All that was left was for Kuroko and Akashi to arrive... Kagami looked at the wall clock. Twenty seven minutes until midnight. No wonder he was getting kind of sleepy. Aomine looked like he was getting drowsy too.

"Where are the two?" Kagami asked Midorima who only shrugged in response.

"Hey, Ahomine, do you think we should go and look for the two?" Kagami asked the blue-haired basketball player.

"Yeah, we shou- wait, what did you just call me?!"

"I'll go with you guys to look for Kurokocchi too~!" Kise suddenly appeared right beside them. "Everyone's going!"

"Don't decide for me!" Midorima yelled at him.

"Wah! Midorimacchi is shouting at me!"

"Ugh, just be quiet you idiots," Aomine groaned as they started their search for the missing basketball players. Murasakibara and Midorima ended up tagging along too. They searched for every room and were about to give up when they reached the end of a corridor and suddenly heard-

"U-ungghh," they heard someone moan. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Kise was about to scream when Aomine covered his mouth. Kagami's eye twitched. Midorima almost crushed his action figure. Murasakibara stopped eating his chocolate.

"Push some more, Tetsuya, you can do it," they heard Akashi groan.

"I... I'm too... too tired... hah, hah, Akashi-kun," they heard Tetsuya panting this time around. Then there was a thud from the inside. "Y-you're squishing me!"

"Can't get out..." Akashi's voice sounded husky and tired. Then another thud.

"A-akashi-kun, I said you're squishing me too much!"

"Be quiet and just push, Tetsuya."

And more pants and groans from inside.

"WAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Kise screamed. Aomine yelled at him for being noisy. Then there was complete silence except for Kuroko and Akashi's panting.

Akashi finally spoke up, "Y-you heard everything..."

Kise gulped, "Y-yes...?"

"Well then, please open the door for us," Akashi said, his voice suspiciously low.

"You do it, Ahominecchi!" Kise said, pushing him in front.

"No way, you do it, scaredy-cat!" Aomine said. "Or maybe Bakagami should do it!"

"How did you manage to drag me into this again?!"

"OPEN. THE. LOCKED. DOOR. FOR. US."

"Y-yes!" Kise opened the door with trembling hands. So they were doing nothing after all, just trying to get out of the door by pushing it or kicking it... He was so going to be killed later.

Akashi and Kuroko stepped out of the room, both panting though still thankfully clothed. Aomine was the first to run, not wanting to know if Akashi was mad or not. He would deal with his fury later; for now, he wanted to live. Kagami was second to run. Midorima and Murasakibara slowly went out of the corridor and ran to Kuroko's room too. Kise was the only one left, his whole body trembling from fear.

"So Kise," Akashi started fiddling with another pair of scissors. _Wow he really had a lot,_ Kise thought. "What do you think happened?"

"Uhm, Kurokocchi and Akashicchi got stuck inside a closet...?"

"No, what I meant was what you thought before you found that out," Akashi said way too sweetly. By that time, Kuroko had managed to get away unnoticed.

Kise decided he valued his life and so he didn't answer Akashi's question and instead, ran for Kuroko's room. Kise flung the door open and immediately hid behind Aomine, who tried to pry Kise off him as soon as he realized what probably happened.

"Kise..." Akashi's voice rang through the room. Everyone froze and looked at the doorway. Akashi was there, his head tilted, his mouth carved into a big smile. His yellow orange eye gleamed and his red eye was hidden by hid bangs. "Let's play a game," he said before throwing a pair of scissors above Kise's head. Aomine had managed to detach Kise and stood beside Kuroko, having a friendly conversation.

Once again the room was in chaos. Kagami and Aomine managed to get themselves in a pillow fight again. Murasakibara was complaining to Midorima about the lack of food. Kise was busy dodging Akashi's scissors, which flew around the room. Kuroko sighed, laying on his bed, pretending no one was around. He closed his eyes, knowing it was already probably somewhere around 12:15 am. Minutes later, the room settled into silence.

"Sleepy, Tetsuya?" Akashi's voice floated from somewhere above him. He opened his eyes to find Akashi's face above his. Kuroko nodded and Akashi raised his eyebrows as he chuckled, "Well then, looks like we have to go to sleep now. But first, help me lay down some mattresses."

Kuroko sat up and just did as Akashi said. For some reason Akashi was nice to him and so he decided to not make him angry or irritated. Aomine and Kagami groaned when Akashi announced that he was getting sleepy (though it was Kuroko who was getting sleepy and not him) but did not complain any longer when they found scissors aimed towards each one of them.

Kuroko said that the bed could occupy three people. Kagami and Aomine wanted to sleep next to Kuroko but Kise immediately asked for one spot and thus it was taken. Kagami and Aomine fought over the last spot when they found scissors on the said spot they were fighting over. Which meant that was also reserved.

So it ended up with Kagami, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara on the floor in the order mentioned, and Akashi, Kuroko and Kise on the bed. All fell into a deep slumber within minutes, and it would've been great it there was another person to take a picture of all of them. It was not everyday you'd see them sleep together. Akashi was surprisingly hugging Kuroko in his sleep. Kuroko looked like he didn't mind at all. Kise was snuggled against Kuroko but wasn't hugging him. Kagami and Aomine were both sprawled all over the floor, messy as heck- you can imagine. Midorima looked peaceful when sleeping and so did Murasakibara, who was holding Midorima close to him, nuzzling his head as he most likely dreamt of food.

* * *

"So, how was your sleepover?" Riko asked Kagami after practice.

Kagami inhaled deeply and gave a long sigh, "It was one hell of a sleepover."

* * *

**A/N: I didn't know how Japanese play hide and seek so I did it as to how we would actually do it wahahaha~ /gunned /beheaded**

**Anyway, thanks for reading~ Reviews are loved! :3**


End file.
